


обычный день

by xeyvn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeyvn/pseuds/xeyvn
Summary: начало декабря две тысячи девятнадцатого года





	обычный день

Олег семенит по комнате минут десять, изредка проводя руками по сантиметровому ёжику волос на голове. До этого высокая тощая фигура галлюцинировала на улицах Подола, курила синий кэмел и материала дворовых кошек – своеобразный досуг, перерывы между наблюдением за окружающими и непринуждёнными разговорами с друзьями.

Жизнь смешана с лёгкой хаотичностью, которая притворяется порядком, и шизофреническими разговорами с самим собой о несуществующих людях. Жизнь человека, который для кого-то Саша, а для кого-то Андрей или Денис. Он сам плохо помнил, из-за чего это началось, но по какой-то причине это приносило ему особое удовольствие. Его словно никогда не существовало.  
«Я бы хотел быть шестнадцатилетним» – крутилось в голове последнюю неделю.

В какой-то момент в поле зрения попало собственное отражение в пустом, ночью закрытом окне. Олег недоверчиво скривился, нахмурил брови и зашуршал рукой в кармане. Нужна сигарета, иначе тот, который там, что-то заподозрит.  
На своё отражение парень старается не смотреть дольше секунды. Если это действие затянется, в собственных глазах можно рассмотреть свою смерть, а Олегу это не нужно, Олегу двадцать один год, но он стремительно продолжает возвращать своё сознание на пять лет назад.

Словно что-то важное позабыв, длинные ноги быстро перемещаются из одного угла комнаты в другой, пальцы скользят по клавиатуре, глаза бегают по экрану.  
В шестнадцать лет он вроде бы слушал макулатуру. И ему вроде бы особенно нравилась песня «владимир познер». Он сам несколько раз приходил к выводу, что смог бы написать что-то подобное. Или это про «френсис макдорман»? Не важно, проехали.

Когда Алёхин заканчивает свой куплет, Олег останавливает аудиозапись, приближает огонь к табаку в бумаге, прикрывает глаза и медленно выдыхает дым.  
– Ладно, пора останавливать это безумие.  
– Вот я и думаю.

К счастью, декорация в виде эшафотного узла исчезла из этой комнаты несколько месяцев назад.


End file.
